Cavalo de Tróia
by Botan Minamino
Summary: O aniversário de Harry foi uma data especial. Principalmente para Tom Riddle. Lemon oneshot.


Esclarecendo: Harry Potter não me pertence, e o dia que escrever fanfic se transformar num negócio lucrativo, por favor, me avise \o/

Aviso: Fanfic yaoi/slash. Ah, não sabe o que é? Eu explico: Dois homens. Dois homens se pegando. Dois homens se pegando sem mulher no meio. Entendeu? Então, se tal gênero de escrita te agrada, por favor, siga em frente, senão, aperta o volta lá em cima ;)

Aviso 2: Alem de ser yaoi/slash essa fanfic é lemon PWP. Ficou confuso (a) denovo? Lemon são cenas de sexo. Sexo entre dois homens para ser mais exata. E PWP significa, literalmente, "enredo? Que enredo?". Ou seja, essa vai ser uma fic lemon do começo ao fim ;) Então, torno a avisar, se não gosta, onegai, não leia.

Para todos que não ligam para nenhuma das duas coisas... enjoy ;)

Cavalo de Tróia

Embora a certeza de que _ele_ viria martelasse na mente de Harry, ele não pode evitar que seus orbes lindamente verdes fossem pregados temporariamente por uma leve sonolência.

Permaneceu deitado dormitando tranqüila e inocentemente, o vento tocando suavemente sua face angelical. Um leve sorriso encurvava seus lábios róseos e ele seguia dormindo, inconsciente de que era observado.

As cortinas brancas bailavam fantasmagóricas em contraste com o breu noturno que envolvia não apenas a cidade lá fora, mas também o quarto onde o garoto repousava. A ondulação causada pelo vento parou por um momento para revelar a figura alta de Lord Voldemort, parado diante da cama, ocupada parcialmente por Potter.

Uma nuvem escura se moveu e a lua pode alcançar Voldemort, iluminando seu rosto. O rosto belo e jovem de Tom Riddle. Havia mudado muito desde que imergira de um caldeirão três anos antes. Feitiços complexos devolveram sua antiga beleza que havia sido substituída pela face viperina. Longos cabelos negros e sedosos desciam sobre os ombros fortes do assassino emoldurando sua fronte carente de cor. Lábios finos e vermelhos se destacavam diante da brancura de sua pele. Mas eram seus olhos que o tornava tão fascinante. E eram seus olhos que delatavam sua identidade. Possuíam um brilho carmim, mais intenso que o sangue, que ocultava as íris azuis - gelo. Olhos que no momento se encontravam vorazes como os de um lobo faminto ao se deparar com um doce carneirinho.

Voldemort se aproximou do leito com passos elegantes, e se curvou sobre o mesmo roçando seus dedos longos nas bochechas de Harry, murmurando um feitiço na linguagem das cobras, fazendo-o despertar lentamente. As esmeraldas sumiam e reapareciam conforme o adolescente piscava, ainda confuso por estar saindo de um sono não programado. Deparou-se com seu outrora pior inimigo, e, contrariando todas as expectativas de um espectador inexistente, sorriu docemente. Sorriso que lhe foi retribuído pelo Lorde, que ondulou os finos lábios em algo que mistura malicia e, por mais estranho que parecesse, amor.

"Tom..." ele começou, mas Voldemort cerrou seus lábios com um dedo, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Depois" Disse o Lord, simplesmente.

Puxando a face do menor com a mão longa, Tom tocou os lábios do garoto com os seus, por um momento apreciando a textura macia antes de introduzir sua língua na boca do garoto, que suspirou baixo, permitindo a invasão. Explorou aquela boca que até pouco tempo só havia sido profanada por lábios femininos e sentiu a resposta do jovem, que roçava sua própria língua na de Voldemort, ainda que um tanto timidamente. O gosto doce de mel presente na boca de Harry embriagava o Lord e o fazia querer mais. Mordiscou e sugou o lábio inferior de Harry sensualmente puxando sua nuca para juntar mais os rostos. O jovem mergulhou uma pequena mão nos fios pretos de Tom, puxando-o, e o instigando, um tanto inconscientemente a se deitar sobre ele.

Fechando o cerco sobre o garoto e atendendo seu pedido mudo, Voldemort se juntou a ele, o prendendo entre suas pernas, que roçavam cada uma de um lado, os quadris do menor. Observou a visão que lhe era oferecida, Harry deitado sob ele, mais dominado do que nunca, o rosto delicado e belo, tomado por um rubor que se estendia pelo fino pescoço. Os cabelos revoltos e sedosos, mais negros que a noite lá fora alcançavam os delicados ombros e algumas mechas tomavam espaço da testa, escondendo parcialmente a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. O pequeno corpo encolhia-se de nervosismo ante o desejo que se desprendia de Voldemort. O jovem tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia presenciado o mesmo desejo ser contido pelo Lord enquanto os dois se beijavam, em encontros anteriores. Alias a quanto tempo havia se entregado totalmente á aquela dança perigosa realizada por Tom Riddle? Era fraco, pensava nos momentos de culpa. Seduzido pela luxuria e por palavras belas que retratavam o amor que o mais maligno dos bruxos dizia sentir por ele, Harry deixava que ele o beijasse e tocasse em varias e varias noites parecidas com aquela, para que depois, junto com o sol viessem a culpa, a dor e as lagrimas. O assassino de seus pais! Era com ele que passava as madrugadas, ouvindo-o falar que ambos eram iguais, parte de uma mesma essência que se completava e se dividia entre luz e trevas, a malicia e a inocência, o bem e o mal. Por acaso tinha provas de que tal amor era sequer real? Não estaria Voldemort o usando da pior forma possível? Duvidas e medo se misturavam ao seu sentimento de remorso inevitável. Mas tudo desaparecia quando os dias escolhidos por Voldemort se aproximavam. E naquela noite ofereceria seu frágil corpo aos propósitos do Lord.

Sentiu a língua úmida de Tom pousar sobre o lóbulo macio de sua orelha e um frio percorreu-lhe o corpo, se concentrando na região do seu baixo ventre. Inclinou a cabeça, sabendo o que viria depois. Deixando a orelha de Harry, o bruxo seguiu para seu pescoço, deixando um rastro vermelho na pele branca, causado pela boca e por seus dentes. Com um gemido, o garoto sentiu que uma pequena ferida era aberta em sua pele, e o pouco sangue que aflorava do ferimento era rapidamente sorvido pelo Lord, que parecia deliciado com o gosto metálico e levemente adocicado do liquido, como um vampiro que aprecia sangue como se este fosse vinho.

Correntes elétricas correram pelo corpo do jovem, fazendo-o arrepiar-se diante da sensualidade mostrada por Riddle. Suspirou e dobrou ainda mais o pescoço, expondo-o a Voldemort, que dessa vez, ignorando o desejo do menino, tomou-lhe os lábios, fazendo provar de seu próprio sangue. E então correu suas mãos pelos botões da blusa do pijama de Harry, despindo-o com facilidade. Revelou-se, por baixo do pano que antes cobria o peito do menor, uma cintura fina e mamilos rosados, já rijos de excitação. Extasiado com a imagem celestial, Voldemort sentiu-se estremecer, o ar parecia-lhe mais denso e um calor incontrolável fazia com que suas calças se apertassem diante do volume ali encontrado. Sensações tão humanas que apenas Harry podia causar agora. Iria possuí-lo por completo aquela noite.

Dentes fizeram pressão sobre um dos delicados mamilos do garoto, que arqueou as costas, os olhos verdes repletos de paixão.

"T-tom..." gemeu ele, quando o segundo mamilo foi tocado.

Excitando-se ainda mais ao ouvir seu nome falado naquela voz falha e tentadora, Voldemort desceu sua boca perigosamente até a cintura fina de Harry, notando a ereção que o garoto tentava ocultar inutilmente, curvando o corpo. Sorrindo malicioso, o bruxo puxou o tecido flanela das calças de pijama de Harry, levando junto a peça que ocultava sua parte mais intima.

Harry podia jurar naquele momento, que iria sufocar, consumido pelo calor que se espalhava por seu corpo e coloria a alva e delicada pele de vermelho, ante ao olhar predatório e voraz que o Lord das Trevas lançava sobre seu corpo, agora totalmente despido. Mas não atreveu a mudar a direção dos olhos verdes, ao notar que Tom começava a se livrar da própria roupa.

O Lord corria os dedos pelo tecido da capa negra que cobria-lhe, sem tirar os olhos do anjo que possuía embaixo de si, e sem demonstrar o quanto considerava todo aquele pano um estorvo. Seu olhar, tão vermelho quanto seus lábios, apenas demonstrava um desejo que parecia estar contido a muito custo.

O grifinorio examinou, o pudor momentaneamente esquecido, o tronco muito bem feito de

Voldemort, quase tão branco quantos os lençóis sob si, então o acanhamento voltou com força redobrada, quanto seu olhar pousou abaixo da cintura de seu ex-inimigo.

Notando o olhar do menino, Voldemort sorriu, malicioso.

"Te agrada?" Ele perguntou ao enrubescido garoto.

"Tom, você é tão lindo..." Respondeu Harry sem poder conter as palavras. Era bem verdade o que lhe escapara, e o achava desde que vira Tom Riddle pela primeira vez, dentro das memórias do diário, embora, até pouco tempo, não o admitisse muito bem.

"Tão belo, espero, quanto você, meu pequeno ex-inimigo..."

Harry mal teve tempo de esboçar um sorriso antes de prender a respiração quando sentiu o hálito quente de seu acompanhante sobre seu membro erguido.Olhou para baixo e observou as mechas negras de Voldemort caírem sobre seus quadris. Agarrou-se aos lençóis, as esmeralda encerradas, os pulmões buscando desesperadamente oxigênio, quando finalmente sentiu a boca de Voldemort contornar seu desejo.

"Ahhh... Tom..." Gemeu ele, deliciado com as novas sensações. Mas o Lord deixou o local, e ordenou com a voz rouca:

"Harry... Chame-me de Voldemort..." Até agora permitia que o rapaz o chamasse por seu verdadeiro nome, mas necessitava ouvir o pseudônimo que tanto assombrava a população bruxa, na voz doce de Harry.

Incapaz de desobedece-lo, o jovem assentiu, movendo os quadris, desejando o toque.

O Lord voltou-se novamente para a ereção do garoto e abocanhou-a, com mais força que antes.

O êxtase voltou a invadir os sentidos de um agitado Harry, que gemia e suspirava em deleite. As inéditas experiências o faziam se perguntar, vagamente, como pudera esperar tanto para se entregar a Lord Voldemort. Todos os hormônios que tinham permanecido praticamente inalterados durante seu namoro com Gina Weasley, pareciam se encontrar ali.

"hummmm...Vol...Voldemort...ahhhh"

Ouviu, satisfeito, seu nome dito naquela forma apaixonada e recompensou seu amante, aumentando o ritmo do ato, levando Harry á perdição em seus lábios.

"VOLDEMORT!" gritou Harry, tonto de prazer, alcançando o ápice, e derretendo-se na boca do Lord.

Se recompondo com agilidade, Tom se curvou sobre a face de Harry, e o beijou, fazendo o menor provar novamente de si mesmo. Quando os rostos se separaram, o jovem bruxo respirava com dificuldade, as íris dilatadas entrando novamente em foco. O prazer que acabara de ter o havia feito relaxar, mas o nervosismo voltava a invadi-lo, ao perceber o desejo de Voldemort, roçando levemente suas coxas. Tom notava a ansiedade do garoto, e se controlava para não ceder as próprias vontades. Aquilo que sentia por Harry ultrapassava a carne. Uma linha tênue aquela que ele havia partido. Entre dois inimigos há sempre tensão. Tensão que pode se transformar em desejo. Tinha passado quatorze anos obcecado por Potter, não pensando em quase nada alem de naquela pequena criança que havia levado-o a ruína. E encontrá-lo crescido e belo havia sido no mínimo _interessante_. Tolos aqueles que acreditavam que ele, Lord Voldemort, era completamente incapaz de amar. Amara sua mãe, embora o sentimento houvesse se perdido junto com tudo que havia de inocente no jovem Tom Riddle. Descobriu-se sedento de vingança, cheio de raiva e inveja. Seus objetivos eram alcançados um a um, mas nunca se sentira plenamente feliz. Era a falta, a falta de algo cujo nome ele praticamente tinha esquecido... Talvez fosse amor o que começou a sentir por Harry. Notou a contragosto, que aquele garoto ocupava um espaço cada vez maior nos seus pensamentos. E lentamente a vontade de apagar a luz para sempre daqueles orbes verdes começou a parecer extremamente aborrecida. Descobriu-se apaixonado quando foi lhe informado que Potter estava a caminho de destruir uma de suas horcruxes. Interceptou-o, é claro, e deu a ele uma oportunidade de acabar com sua vida, ou pelo menos, com aquele corpo. Oportunidade não aproveitada por Harry, que se entregou a um pranto descontrolado, a dor o consumindo por não conseguir vingar suas perdas. A confiança de Voldemort de que Harry não era, e nunca seria um assassino se provara verdadeira. Deixou o rapaz sozinho, e nada disse aos comensais da morte, que ansiavam ver o cadáver daquele menino que tanto lhes atrapalhava. Foi fácil para Tom encontrar o jovem tarde da noite naquelas mesmas vinte e quatro horas. Seduzi-lo sim, que foi difícil. Mas quanto mais Harry poderia resistir, sendo que todo amor de que fora privado a vida toda se encontrava naqueles braços que antes lhe eram hostis?

Tinha se perdido momentaneamente em lembranças, mas se voltou para Harry que aguardava suas próximas ações, a tensão crescendo, e fazendo-o se encolher contra a cama. Tensão justificável, causada pela virgindade prestes a ser deflorada. Curiosidade, desejo e medo do desconhecido que Voldemort oferecia se instalaram no corpo de Harry de tal forma que tornava quase impossível para o garoto relaxar naquele momento. Consciente daquilo, o bruxo mais velho devorou Harry com o olhar mais uma vez, os rubis brilhando com a luxuria.

"Está pronto?" O Lord perguntou, sem tirar seus olhos do corpo menor.

O garoto piscou, não esperava a pergunta. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por esperar com tanta ansiedade algo que mal sabia o que era. Era inocente demais, principalmente em assuntos como aquele. Nunca ninguém lhe contara o que fazem dois seres humanos quando um deseja intensamente o outro. Suas escassas informações provinham de conversas cortadas por risinhos dos garotos com quem um dia dividira o dormitório da Grifinoria. Assentiu com a cabeça, esperando que Voldemort o guiasse.

Tom sorriu. Separou um pouco mais as delicadas pernas do menino-que-sobreviveu, colocando-se entre elas e, o mais gentilmente que pode introduziu um dedo na incólume entrada, atento as reações do garoto. Uma dor aguda, no entanto suportável, se fez presente no frágil e pequeno corpo de Harry quando esse sentiu o objeto estrangeiro dentro dele.

Suas mãos procuraram o tecido do lençol, e o apertou, ao sentir o dedo mover-se contra si.

Começou lentamente a se acostumar. A dor parecia menor agora, e um sutil prazer começou a roubar a atenção do garoto. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu um segundo dedo invadi-lo. A sensação se tornava estranhamente agradável, à medida que Voldemort o tocava. Abriu os lábios não contendo um suspiro, quando o toque se fez mais profundo. O incomodo era agora quase inexistente.

"Voldemort..." Chamou-o sabendo que não era ali que acabaria o que estavam fazendo.

Riddle controlava-se ao maximo, embora a necessidade de sentir-se dentro de Harry ameaçava consumi-lo. E ouvir o garoto gemer daquela forma tão sensual não ajudava nem um pouco. Julgando-o preparado, ele retirou os dedos, ato recebido com um ruído de protesto do garoto. Correu as mãos pelas coxas macias do jovem bruxo, puxando-o mais para perto de si mesmo. Suspirou junto com Harry quando sentiu seu desejo roçar o dele. Precipitou-se sobre o pálido peito do garoto e beijou-o no pescoço, para então deslizar-se para dentro do imaculado canal.

Os orbes verdes se abriram em choque, ante a sensação. Lagrimas que ele lutava para segurar se formaram nas esmeraldas. Doía mais do que ele esperava, ser invadido por algo tão volumoso. Desviou os olhos de Voldemort, para que esse não notasse sua dor, sem sucesso. Sentindo Harry tão prazerosamente apertado, o Lord temeu estar machucando-o. Seus receios se confirmaram ao notar o rastro que a água deixara nas bochechas rosadas do jovem. Havia tomado-o com certa calma e gentileza, mas o ferira sem querer. A fim de descontrair o garoto, beijou-o voraz, encerrando no ósculo um gemido de dor que ameaçava escapar a pequena boca do menino-que-sobreviveu. Deteve seus movimentos, esperando que o rapaz se acostumasse com o volume em seu interior. Suspirando rápido, tentando controlar o prazer sentido ao ser envolto por tão mínima abertura.

Percebendo que Voldemort interrompera suas ações quase que completamente, Harry agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, e rogou, com a voz fraca:

"N-não pare..."

Pego desprevenido por tal pedido, Tom roçou seus lábios levemente na bochecha do menino, e prosseguiu na possessão, embora com maior cuidado. O menor suspirou ao perceber que seu desejo fora atendido. Não ligava para a dor, já a sentira antes em proporções maiores. Sentia que logo cairia no abismo de deleite que as preliminares lhe proporcionaram, e sentir Tom Riddle fundido a ele era algo fora do comum, estranho, mas maravilhoso. Sua próstata foi alcançada e abalada, e ele se derreteu em suspiros. O prazer ocultava a dor que minguava a cada barreira vencida por seu amante. Apertou suas pernas em torno dos quadris do Lord, fazendo-o afundar mais em si. Ouviu os gemidos sensuais e elegantes do acompanhante e aquilo o enlouqueceu. Nunca pensou que presenciaria uma cena em que o Lord se encontraria em forma tão humana. Ou melhor, nunca pensou que faria parte dela daquele jeito.

Tom sentiu o corpo menor embaixo de si tremer, agora deliciado e aquilo ganhou novas dimensões. Permitiu-se enterrar mais profunda e gulosamente no garoto, com uma fome que jamais mostrara a ninguém antes. Já havia se deitado com diversas mulheres e muitos homens, mas nenhum deu-lhe o encanto que Harry causava.

Uma imagem celestial aquela presente na infame cama de lençóis brancos. Dois homens lindos, cada qual a seu modo, consumiam um ao outro. Semelhantes, porem opostos. Os belos e delicados traços do rosto de Riddle, agora agradavelmente transformado em função do ritmo do sexo, se encontravam de forma mais infantil na face de Harry. Cabelos negros se mesclavam, e a cútis alva de ambos se confundia. Unidos por um enlace incompreensível aos olhares dos ignorantes, que estava acima do ódio e do amor.

"Vol... Voldemort... ma... mais..." pediu o menino-que-sobreviveu, a eletricidade que corria por suas células exigindo o ápice.

Tom voltou seus olhos, que agora estavam mais rubros que nunca pelo desejo, para o menino extasiado e dominado embaixo de si. Capturando as esmeraldas de Harry com seu próprio olhar, ele sussurrou em língua de cobra, o mais firme que seu estado de crescente prazer permitia, sem parar nunca com as investidas:

"Olhe para mim Harry..."

O bruxo o atendeu, fixando seus olhos verdes nos rubis de Voldemort, os lábios entreabertos, uma cascata de gemidos e suspiros deslizando por eles. E não pode mais romper o contato visual com seu captor. A expressão de Tom revelava uma luxuria imensa, assustadora e sádica. Seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso malicioso era mantido em seus lábios. Possuía Harry, clamando-o para si, não apenas seu corpo mais também sua alma. Pela primeira vez naquela noite o garoto reconheceu o mesmo bruxo que todos temiam, o mais maligno dos últimos anos. Um estranho frio se alojou no estomago de Harry, mas ser dominado daquele jeito, com tanta fúria, por aquele homem perigoso e fascinante aumentou ainda mais o deleite do jovem.

"Você é meu, Harry..." O bruxo voltou a falar, agora em língua comum, suas palavras saindo sensuais, lânguidas, e dominadoras. E então o êxtase veio, tirando qualquer controle de ambos os bruxos.

Com um longo suspiro Lord Voldemort derramou-se dentro do menino-que-sobreviveu, os olhos dilatados, os pulmões vazios, procurando por ar.

Harry sufocou um grito de prazer.

Por alguns arrasadores segundos, pensou que a vida havia abandonado seu corpo. O ápice deixou-o sem forças, e uma tremedeira descontrolada assaltou seu corpo.Deixou-se cair então, exausto, ondas de prazer ainda se dissipando por seus sentidos.

Lentamente se acalmou. Tom separou-se dele, jogando-se sobre o lado livre do colchão. Mal teve tempo para registrar uma sensação de frio quando foi puxado para deitar-se sobre o peito coberto de suor do Lord das Trevas.

Harry procurou não pensar que talvez tivesse dado o que Voldemort queria dele, e, agora que o conseguira,não havia mais porque mantê-lo vivo. O sono ajudou-o a não formular essas teorias, e a lembrança do que tinha acabado de viver o fez considerar que se elas se provassem verdadeiras, a nova experiência seria um preço justo. Mas foi o jeito terno com que Tom afagava seus cabelos que convenceu o garoto que talvez, muito talvez, Voldemort o amasse mesmo. Entregou-se a Morfeu então, cansado demais para fazer outra coisa.

O Lord das trevas respirava lentamente, sua mão penetrada nos cabelos revoltos e negros de seu pequeno amante. Um sutil sorriso arqueava seus lábios, e seu corpo ainda se recuperava dos recentes acontecimentos. Observou os orbes verdes se fecharem, e Harry adormecer, provas do fizeram banhando suas coxas. Permaneceu algum tempo, a mente praticamente vazia, parado fitando o menino-que-sobreviveu. Sentia-se, embora não o reconhecesse nos primeiros instantes, simplesmente feliz. Suspirou então julgando-se demasiado sentimental. Harry não o modificara. Continuava o mesmo Voldemort que desprezava trouxas e aterrorizava feiticeiros, embora um tanto mais... humano.

Com um cuidado exagerado, ele pousou a cabeça do garoto no travesseiro, ao deixar a cama. Cobriu-o com o lençol e se vestiu, sem tirar os olhos dele. Por fim, antes de deixar a escuridão da rua lá fora o ocultar, beijou o rapaz levemente nos lábios, sem despertá-lo e falou, mesmo que o alvo da frase não pudesse ouvi-lo:

"Feliz aniversario, Harry."

OWARI

N/A: Prontíssima. É incrível como essa fic demorou para sair mas quando coloquei ela no papel foi fácil de escrever. Quanto ao casal e situação... Nonsense, eu sei, mas estava doida para escrever um lemon dos dois xD. Reviews emagrecem D!

Kissus

Botan Minamino


End file.
